This invention relates generally to tobacco pipes and more particularly to a device useful in maintaining continuous combustion of tobacco within the pipe.
Individuals who smoke tobacco using a tobacco pipe are well known to be required to exercise considerable diligence (fidgeting) in maintaining the tobacco in ignited condition until completely burned. Typically, the tobacco must be reignited several times to obtain the full combustion and satisfaction from each load of tobacco placed into the bowl of the pipe.
In addition to simply reigniting the tobacco, many users also use various well known devices including a book of matches and one's fingers to assist in obtaining a more conducive mixture of air flow and elevated temperature to maintain combustion.
In fact, it has been acknowledged by a retail sales tobacconist that the single most important acknowledged reason that pipe smokers discontinue their use is because of the difficulty in maintaining combustion during the entire burning life of the tobacco within the bowl.
One patented device known to applicant is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,233 to Stelitano which teaches a tobacco pipe construction which provides a small opening through which the tobacco is ignited, after which a sliding cover may be utilized, in part, to facilitate continuous tobacco combustion.
Two other patented devices are also known to applicant. U.S. Pat. No. 3,117,579 to Alsafrana discloses a uniquely structured pipe having a pivotal side portion through which the tobacco is placed into the bowl. The tobacco pipe invented by Hefti as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,922 includes a pivotal end plate for containing the tobacco within the bowl and having a mesh portion which helps to regulate air flow.
The present invention provides an easily positionable accessory which may be manipulated by hand directly above the tobacco burning within a conventional pipe bowl after the tobacco is initially ignited. The device, when properly positioned and manipulated, reflects and focuses light and heat waves emitting from the partially burning tobacco back into the bowl in focused fashion so as to ignite (or reignite) unlit portions of the tobacco.